A Year Later
by sn0w flame
Summary: AU -Sequel to I Swear- Buffy's a senior in high school, Spike's graduated early, Faith has been dead for a year, and what about Angel? Has he moved on?
1. A Year Later

**.:Title:. A Year Later  
  
.:Summary:. Buffy's a senior in high school, Spike's graduated early, Faith has been dead for a year, and Angel has finally moved on.  
  
.:Disclaimer:. Everyone from BtVS belongs to Joss and Co. I just own whatever characters you don't recognize.  
  
.:a/n:. Well, this is my sequel. Up pretty quick, don't you think? lol. Hoping you haven't lost interest since the ending was crappy of I Swear. But, I'm not good with endings. If your mind has questions, maybe they'll be answered. If they're not, ask me.  
  
The title is probably just temporary, if you have any suggestions, ANY, I appreciate it =D  
  
Just in reply to reviews I recieved for the last chapter of I Swear:  
  
Bunny: I don't take it as a flame, I know the ending was bad. But I warned, I'm not good with endings. Hopefully the sequel will make up for it =)**

* * *

_Dear Diary,  
  
I'm sorry that it's been a while. My life's been hectic. It's been a year since Faith's death. Me and Spike are still going strong, and I don't know if I would've been able to go on after Faith died without him. He's what kept me here, him, Giles and Dawn.  
  
We're all like a family now. Me and Dawn still live with Giles. We moved into the guest bedroom officially two months after Faith died, and Spike moved out another month later. Him and his fathers, yes both of them, worked things out and now they have great bonds. Of course, his human father doesn't know he has vampire in him, or that his real father is in town. Spike's wanted to tell him, but it'd be too hard to explain...  
  
I've talked a bit to Hank and Darla. More so communicated through Angel. Darla had her baby, it was a boy. His name's Connor, and he's the cutest thing. Angel loves him to death. He's always been great with kids. He told me, after Faith had died, that the two had planned to actually have kids. Faith and kids.  
  
Speaking of Angel, he hasn't been doing too well since Faith died. It was like a part of him went with her, and is still with her. They were in love, and I could've jumped in that portal instead of her, and prevented his heart from breaking. He tries to hide it, he tries to be tough. But behind his bedroom door, he cries. I know because he cries in my arms. Nothing sexual, we're just close. Our bond has really grown since she died. And Spike, although jealous, understands. Like it'd stop me if he didn't anyways.  
  
Hank invited me and Spike to his house for Christmas Eve dinner tonight. I think it was more so Darla, but I didn't refuse the offer. I had asked Giles to come along with us, but he already had plans with Olivia (his girlfriend). They're so cute together, old and sometimes gross, but cute.  
  
Back to the Christmas thing... I want to go, Dawn wants to go. Hank is her father, and I can't keep her from him. For a few weeks, he wanted to take her with him, but I had refused. There was no way I was going to let him take my baby sister from me, not after Faith died. Darla finally persuaded him into it, she knew we were both hurting from our sisters' death.  
  
Funny thing, Hank didn't even question. He didn't want to know. I don't know if he cried for her, or grieved. And I really don't care. I didn't expect him at her funeral, imagine my surprise when he came. He'd brought her flowers, laid them on her grave, and disappeared. It wasn't much, but it showed that deep inside, deep, deep, deep inside, he might just care.  
  
Giles is calling me, Spike's apparently here. I should go, but I'll fill you in on the juicy details of my Christmas dinner when I return. I promise.  
  
-Buffy_


	2. Nina

**Oh my goodness. holds hand over heart You are so sweet =D All of you! You make me smile =D Smile big =D  
  
Bunny: Yah, I know, lol. Thank you, I'm glad you like it so far. I only did the journal entry so you would kinda see what's going on... You know?  
  
cowgirl4life: Damn you. I wish I had to get up in two hours and work horses. But, I'm a poor girl, and can't offord one, lol. Maybe some day. Thank you, you are so nice. You made me smile with your reviews.  
  
wicked-angel3: I want to answer your questions, but no. lol. Then it'd all be ruined, and that wouldn't be good. You'll just have to read and see ;)  
  
Thank you for all of your reviews, you're so kind, I love you all! lol.  
  
Oh, and shit. I forgot to mention in the last chapter, that Darla and Hank are married, and she took his last name. K? But Angel didn't. But she did. K? K.**

* * *

Buffy and Spike walked down the streets of Sunnydale, hand in hand. It had been a year since Faith's death, and Buffy had accepted it pretty well. Or, the better way to say it, was that she understood.  
  
"I can't believe you want to do this luv," Spike said, looking down at her.  
  
"It's Christmas Spike, and they're my family. Besides, Darla is your aunt, this baby is like your half cousin, and sort of like my baby brother," she said. "They invited us, and although I may not want to go, it's a must. Dawnie's already there and she's never going to want to leave once she sees Connor. Let her have some fun, will you? She's only just getting over Faith's death."  
  
"I'm sorry luv. I just know the pain that your father put you through, I don't want you to have to relive that," he said, wrapping his arms around her.  
  
"I have Giles now," Buffy said. "He's all the dad and more that I could ever want. And you, you no longer are parentless. You have two fathers who love you... But not, together... Seperately... Shutting up..."  
  
"Things sure have changed since last year, eh pet?"  
  
"Yeah, they have."  
  
The two walked in silence up the driveway of the Summers house. Buffy squeezed Spike's hand tightly as they knocked on the door.  
  
It opened, and Darla stood there, a smile on her face, a baby on her hip. "Buffy, William."  
  
"Spike," he mumbled.  
  
"Hello Cutie," Buffy said, playing with Connor's little hand.  
  
He giggled loudly and Darla looked at the two before moving aside. "Come in, Hank's setting up the table and Dawnie is in the living room."  
  
Buffy smiled and followed her inside, Spike behind her. Hank came out of the dining room and a small smile formed on his face when he saw his daughter.  
  
"Buffy," he said. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm good, thank you," she said, still gripping Spike's hand. "Thank you both for inviting us."  
  
"Of course," Darla said. "You're family."  
  
"Right," Buffy said. "Spike, lets go and sit with Dawn."  
  
"Supper will be ready in ten minutes," Darla called after them, then turned to Hank. "Angel better be home."  
  
"He'll be here sweetie," Hank said, leaning forward and kissing her forehead.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Buffy was sitting on the sofa watching Spike and Dawn play on the floor. She was glad they got along, it made things a lot easier.  
  
The door opened, and you could hear giggling coming from it. Buffy perked up, and waited to see who had came home. She thought it might be Angel, but he wouldn't be with a girl... Would he?  
  
Angel appeared in the living room, a smile on his face. "Buffy, you came. I'm glad."  
  
Buffy smiled and stood up. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I wouldn't miss it."  
  
She pulled away, and he noticed the cross necklace on her neck. "You're still wearing that?" he asked. "I gave it to you last Christmas."  
  
"I like it," she said. "Besides, it's kind of a reminder of everything that's happened since we first came here last year."  
  
He smiled, then turned towards the doorway. "I'd like you to meet someone..."  
  
A blonde girl appeared beside him, and she wrapped her arms around his torso.  
  
"Buffy, this is Nina. My girlfriend."  
  
Buffy was speechless for a minute. "Your girlfriend? Wow. Um... I'm happy for you."  
  
"Maybe I should go..." Nina said, looking at Buffy's expression.  
  
"No, sorry. I'm just a little surprised. But no, don't go," Buffy said. "It's nice to meet you."  
  
"You too," Nina said. "Angel's talked a lot about you."  
  
"Really? Just what did he say?" Buffy said, smiling. She felt Spike wrap his arms around her shoulders. "Spike, this is Nina, Angel's girlfriend."  
  
"Angel's got a new girl?" Spike asked.  
  
"Why is this such a surprise?" Nina asked, looking up at Angel.  
  
He looked down at her, then over to Buffy. "It's just Angel doesn't usually bring home girlfriends. He had a bad break-up, and it um... Broke him," she said.  
  
"You never told me this," Nina said. "When'd you break up?"  
  
"Last year, 'bout this time," Spike answered for him.  
  
Angel just glared at his cousin, before turning back to Nina. "It isn't important. It's over, I'm with you now."  
  
Buffy could see the pain in his eyes as the memories of Faith filled his mind. It had been a year, and he hadn't moved on until now. He had been so settled with Faith, it had felt so right, and the two were deeply in love. And then she was gone.  
  
_Poor Angel_, Buffy thought.   
  
"Angel," Dawn said, running over to him. "Who's she?"  
  
"Nina, my girlfriend. Nina, this is Dawn," he said.  
  
"Pleased to meet you," Nina said, extending her hand, but Dawn just stared, so she brought it back. "Angel talks about you all the time."  
  
"Funny, he never mentioned you," Dawn said, and walked past them into the dining room.  
  
"Dinner's ready!" Darla called.  
  
"If this isn't awkward," Spike whispered into Buffy's ear as the two walked into the dining room. "But then again, this is the Summers' house." 


	3. I Was Only Asking

**wicked-angel3: Yes, everyone does hate her, don't they? I didn't mean to make them hate her, cause I liked Nina sorta... But who really cares, lol. And if you read this story, before my other one, go to my story "Undercover Slayers" cause I have reviews for your stories there cause my computer won't let me review. K?**

* * *

Buffy looked down at the plate of food that lay before her. Darla had really planned this out to go well, although Buffy knew the likelyness of that happening, was very low. The people who sat around the table just didn't get along, and nothing, not even a nice meal, could change that.  
  
As they all began to dig into their food, Nina spoke up. "Isn't anyone going to say grace?"  
  
Hank looked up just as he was about to put a fork full of food into his mouth. He sighed, and put it back down on his plate.  
  
Angel looked over to his girlfriend and smiled. "We aren't that... We don't do that sort of thing here."  
  
"Oh..." Nina said. "Sorry then, continue."  
  
"Why is she even here?" Dawn asked, not looking up from her plate.  
  
Buffy scolded her sister over the table. "Dawn, that isn't very nice," she said in an angry whisper.  
  
"Well everyone's thinking it. I just had the guts to say it," she argued. "She doesn't even eat food the way we do."  
  
"Dawn," Buffy said, a bit more sternly. "She's Angel's girlfriend, she has a right to be here."  
  
Dawn sighed and gave up, looking down at her food. Buffy rolled her eyes and looked over at Angel apologetically.  
  
"Anyone else have any comments to make?" Hank asked. "We should get them all out before desert comes along. Spike, how about you? You're always full of rude things to say."  
  
"Hank," Darla said. "Can't we just sit down and have a peaceful meal?"  
  
"Darla's right," Spike said. "'s Christmas. We should be happy and cheery, not angry and fighting."  
  
Sighs filled the table, and everyone nodded their heads, and mumbled something in agreement. Spike nodded, feeling like he'd accomplished something. He looked over to Buffy sitting next to him. She was sipping on her water when she caught him staring.  
  
"Yes?" she said, slowly turning her face to lock eyes with him.  
  
"See what I did luv," he said.  
  
"Don't be too cocky," she said. "You didn't accomplish world peace. Just silence at the Summers' dinner table. Silence that will end as soon as all the food is gone."  
  
Spike frowned. "Can't even let me feel special for one moment, can you luv?"  
  
"You know me, I love to strip you of your happiness," she said, smiling at him.  
  
"Are they dating?" Nina asked Angel, looking over at the blonde couple, then back to him. "I thought Spike was your cousin, and Buffy your..."  
  
"She's not," he said simply, not looking up at her.  
  
"Why are you mad? Did I do something?"  
  
He sighed, and laid his napkin down beside his plate. "No. I'm just... Well I..."  
  
"Is it about your old girlfriend?" she asked, tilting her head.  
  
He looked up at her. "I told you Nina, it's over. I'm with you now. And if you think I still have feelings for her, then..."  
  
"Then maybe we shouldn't be together?" she asked, cutting him off.  
  
"You don't want that," he said.  
  
"I know I don't... But, do you?"  
  
He was silent, he was screaming at himself to tell her no, but for some reason, the words just didn't come out. She stood up, and politely excused herself before quickly leaving the room.  
  
Dawn looked up from her plate with a grin on her face. "Did you break up with her?"  
  
Angel glared at Dawn before standing up and leaving in the direction Nina had. Dawn looked from one person to the other, and shrugged.  
  
"I was only asking," Dawn said. "You were all wondering."  
  
"You are quite the rude twelve year old Bit," Spike said, smirking at her.  
  
Dawn's grin only grew. "You're not helping," Buffy said. "She takes that as a compliment, not an insult."  
  
"Well, Dawn, why don't you help me with the dishes, Buffy, could you and Spike take Connor up to his crib? I'd really appreciate it," Darla said, standing.  
  
"Of course," Buffy said, nodding. She stood up as well, and picked Connor up out of his high chair. "Who's a cute boy?" she said, in the kind of voice you speak to entertain a baby.  
  
"C'mon luv," Spike said, heading for the stairs. "I'll lead the way."  
  
Buffy smiled at him and followed him up the stairs and into the room she had once used for herself. They had transformed it from Spike's old bedroom, into a baby room. Buffy hadn't stayed long enough to redecorate. She hadn't realized just how big the room was.  
  
The walls were now sky blue, with clouds painted on the ceiling. A crib sat in the far left corner of the room, and a changing table in the right. In the middle space was a sort of play area, covered with a bunch of baby toys, and a big chair that sat over to the side. And by the window, was a rocking chair which Darla used to put Connor to sleep.  
  
Buffy walked over to the crib and gently placed the tired baby inside. She kissed him lightly on the forehead, before turning to Spike who took her in his arms.  
  
They stayed there like that, and he started to talk. "Dinner went better then expected," he said.  
  
"Yeah, it did. Aside from the Nina parts," Buffy said. "I feel bad for her. I guess Angel didn't tell her about Faith."  
  
"'S that obvious?" he laughed. "He probably just wasn't ready yet. I don't even think he's ready to face her death."  
  
"I thought he was improving," Buffy said, as Spike sat down in the chair. She fell onto his lap, and rested the back of her head on his chest, while he wrapped his arms around her. "He actually moved on, but the look of sadness is still on his face from when she had first jumped in the portal. I don't think it's changed."  
  
"Guess mums' don't lie when they say 'if you keep making that face, one day it won't go away'," Spike said, laughing slightly.  
  
Buffy thanked him for that. He always made her smile, even if his jokes were bad, and were inappropriate for the conversation, they still made her smile. And she needed that.  
  
"How are you dealing with him moving on?" Spike asked, looking down at her in his arms. "You seemed quite stunned when she first appeared."  
  
"I was," she said softly. "I know it's odd, cause I should want him to move on, and I do. But I just have this feeling... Some people say that everyone has one soul mate, and one soul mate only, so what happens when your soul mate dies? Do you have back up? And where's that back up's soul mate? I don't want Angel to die a lonely man, that's not what I'm saying. But, him and Faith were just so..."  
  
"I know what you mean luv," he said, kissing the top of her head. "But she's gone. And maybe he won't find another true love, but he could just be a player for the rest of his life."  
  
Buffy smiled. "Then I'd have to beat him."  
  
"Buffy! Spike! Get down here, now!" Hank yelled from the bottom of the stairs.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes, and stood up, Spike right behind her. She started to walk to the door, when Spike grabbed her by the waist, and pulled her close to him, kissing her.  
  
"I love you," he said, pulling away.  
  
"I love you too," she said, staring into his eyes.  
  
"Buffy! Sp..."  
  
"We're coming!" Buffy yelled, cutting him off.  
  
Spike laughed before taking her hand and following her downstairs.  
  
Hank stood at the bottom of the stairs, and looked away when she saw the two coming down hand in hand. Buffy stopped on the last time and looked at her father angrily.  
  
"You'll wake Connor up, what's the emergency?" she asked.  
  
"Your friend called... That British fool," Hank said. "He told me to tell you and Spike to get over there now. Stupid idiot, ruining our Christmas."  
  
"No Hank, you do that all on your own," Spike said, as he and Buffy grabbed their jackets and headed out.  
  
"Tell Dawnie I'll be back for her!" Buffy yelled before slamming the door.

* * *

Spike opened the door to Giles' apartment and walked in, Buffy behind him. Giles was in the kitchen, making tea, and Olivia was sitting down on a stool beside him.  
  
They both looked at the door when they heard it open. "Buffy, Spike," Giles said, walking out of the kitchen. "Good good. You got my message I see."  
  
"Yes, Hank delivered it. Probably not the way you would've... But we got it," Buffy said, throwing her jacket on the desk chair. "What's up?"  
  
Her attention turned to the hallway beside the kitchen when she heard someone enter. A dark haired girl appeared, dressed in black from head to toe. She was tall, around 5'8 and had no expression on her face.  
  
"Buffy, this is Raven," Giles said. "The new Slayer." 


	4. Getting To Know Her

**Yes what it reads is what Buffy's grave read on the show, but I just figured... I'd make up something the same, so why not?**

* * *

"Buffy, this is Raven," Giles said. "The new Slayer."  
  
"I've heard lots about you," Raven said. "You're known to be the best Slayer yet."  
  
Buffy didn't say anything. Spike looked to her, he was concerned about what was going through her head. He knew her, and he knew that she wouldn't take this news well. A girl who was filling the slot her twin sister once filled... No, she wouldn't take this easily.  
  
He was right. Buffy turned around, and pushed past him, out the door. Spike didn't follow her, he wanted to, everything inside of him told him too, except for a part of him. And that part was telling him to leave her be, that she needed, and wanted, to be alone right now.  
  
"I'm Spike," he said, turning to the girl and smirking. "I'm part vampire."

* * *

Buffy was running, she didn't know where, and she didn't care. She needed to get as far away from Giles' apartment, from the new Slayer, as possible. Her mind was racing, and she felt like she was going to explode any minute. Tears were streaming down her face, and her vision was starting to blur.  
  
Finally, a few minutes later, she stopped, resting her hands on her knees and leaning a bit to catch her breath. She looked up, breathing heavily, and took in her surroundings. She was at the cemetery, Faith's cemetery.  
  
Slowly, she walked over to the grave that her sister's name was engraved in. It read:  
  
FAITH SUMMERS  
1986-2003  
BELOVED SISTER  
DEVOTED FRIEND  
SHE SAVED THE WORLD  
A LOT  
  
Buffy got down on her knees, and sniffed back the tears as she traced over her sister's name. She hadn't visited often to Faith's grave, not as often as she should've anyways. But she came here when she needed to think, or was hurting, and just needed to be alone. And Spike understood. He didn't run after her.

* * *

"So, your mother was a Slayer, and your father a vampire?" Raven asked, looking over at Spike who sat beside her on Giles' sofa.  
  
"And now I'm part vampire," he said. "So, you know 'bout me. How 'bout you tell me a bit about yourself? You definitely aren't the person I expected."  
  
"Cause of my look? Everyone judges on the first impression, but I'm really not as unhappy as I seem. I was born into a great family, raised by great parents', and although my older brother was so overprotective, I loved him for it. Then, I got the news of me being the new Slayer, and everything changed. I was stunned, I mean, hello. That's not something that happens to every girl in the world. I mean, I'm only sixteen," she said. "But, I've always been interested in things like vampires... I never really thought they existed..."  
  
"You talk 'bout your family in past tense," Spike said. "Why?"  
  
"Well, when I became the Slayer, my Watcher thought it best to... Not inform them," she said. "You know, the whole secret thing? I didn't want to leave my family, but I joined up with an "exchange program" and I'm supposedly in England right now. But instead, I've been here studying slaying for a year. I get to go home in a few weeks, and see my family. Not for long, but it's something. You don't know how happy I am. I've been writing, but it's not the same."  
  
He smiled. "You're a lucky one. Buffy, her mum passed, and she came to live with her da'. Then I'm told, he isn't her real father, he just considered himself it."  
  
"Then why's she living with Giles?"  
  
"He got sort of... Abusive. He always was, bloody bloke. Not physically at first, more so verbally. But Faith didn't take it, she snapped. He kicked her out, but soon after, Buffy did the same, she snapped, and she left. I left with 'er."  
  
"Faith, isn't that..." Raven said. "She thinks I'm trying to replace her sister, doesn't she?"  
  
He shrugged. "Buffy's been through a lot. She just needs some time, but I know 'er. And she'll come through."  
  
Raven smiled, and looked back when she heard her Watcher arguing with Giles. She stood up, and walked over to the two, seperating them.  
  
"God, you two are grown men, must you fight like children?" she asked, looking from one to the other. "I'm very disappointed in you."  
  
_She's a good girl_, Spike thought. _She's full of life, too bad her life might not last that long... I wonder if it's fully 'it 'er yet. That she could die any second, just like Faith_. He looked down at his hands, and his mind travelled from one Slayer, to the next. _Buffy's probably at her sister's grave. Crying her eyes out, and thinking about what she did, what she's going to do. Maybe I should stay the night... Dawn would... Dawn!_  
  
Spike stood up, grabbed his coat and had his hand on the doorknob, when he heard Raven questioning him. "Where are you going?" she asked.  
  
"Need to pick up Buffy's little sis," he said. "I'll be back, don't worry."  
  
She laughed. "Buy some rope while you're out, will you? Maybe I can tie these two up before they kill each other... Hey Giles, do you have any..."  
  
Spike closed the door, smirking at the girl's words as they faded away from his earshot.

* * *

The door to the Summers' house opened, and Spike walked inside. He closed the door behind him, and casually looked around for any sign of Dawn. He walked into the living room, and saw her sound asleep on the sofa. Glancing at his watch, he saw that it was already half past ten.  
  
He smiled, and walked over to her, picking her up in his arms gently, careful not to wake her. As he turned around, he saw Angel standing in the doorway, blocking his path. The brunette walked over to the two, and fixed the small girl so that her arms were wrapped around Spike's neck.  
  
She opened her eyes, waking at the movement. "Spike?"  
  
"Yeah Bit, go back to sleep, I got you," he said, and she smiled before closing her eyes.  
  
"What did Giles want?" Angel asked, following Spike to the door.  
  
"There's a new Slayer," he said. "Goes by the name of Raven. Good girl she is."  
  
"A new Slayer?"  
  
"'S what I said," Spike said, as Angel moved to open the door for him. "Thanks mate. If Buffy stops by 'ere, tell 'er that I got Dawn home safely."  
  
Angel just simply nodded and waited for the two to leave before closing the door. _A new Slayer?_


	5. Talk

**Bunny: I liked Nina with Angel too. But in this story, no one else does. I guess that's just cause, well... I don't know why exactly, lol.  
**

* * *

Buffy felt something wet beneath her cheek, and put her hands down, pushing herself up. She opened her eyes, blinked a few times, and then remembered where she was. The cemetery.  
  
"I must've fallen asleep," she said to herself, as she stood up, dusting herself off. She yawned, and looked up at the sky that was in the midst of changin colours.  
  
She started to walk towards Giles' apartment, hoping that she hadn't kept anyone up worrying about her. It had been stupid of her to run off like that, and not let anyone in on where she was going. But she knew they understood her, and that she could take care of herself.  
  
Then something occured to her._ Dawn_, she thought. _Oh crap, nice one Buffy. Should I go to Giles?_ She stopped walking. _Or go to Hank's?_  
  
Sighing, she kept on route to Giles' apartment, knowing that if Dawn was still at her dad's, she was safe.

* * *

Dawn woke up to the smell of pancakes, and quickly jumped off her bed, hurrying out to the kitchen. She smiled at Spike who glanced her way when she loudly entered the room.  
  
"Do you like to make breakfast? Cause you always do whenever you stay here," she said, sitting down on a stool.  
  
"Is that a problem Bit?"  
  
She shook her head no. "I love your breakfast. It's way better than Buffy's."  
  
He smiled. "Don't be too harsh on your sister now. She tries."  
  
"She should stop trying in the kitchen," Dawn said, then looked over at the girl who was beginning to wake on the sofa. "Who's she?"  
  
"Raven, the new..." he said, but stopped himself. "Exchange student."  
  
"Oh. Why's she staying here? It's not like we're full of room," Dawn said, taking a bite of the pancakes Spike put in front of her.  
  
"Well, since Giles is a librarian at the school... I guess it's like his duty," he said. "Speaking of school, don't you have a project you're supposed to be working on young lady? Not leaving it to the last minute I hope."  
  
"Of course not," she said. "I'm shocked you'd think of me to be such the person."  
  
Spike smiled at her, and looked to the door when it opened. Buffy came inside, an apologetic look on her face when she saw Spike.  
  
"Buffy, you're home," Dawn said. "Where were you?"  
  
"I was out Dawnie," she said, throwing her coat on the coat hanger. "Mmm, pancakes. Either you stayed the night, or you came extra early to make pancakes because you love me."  
  
He laughed. "I stayed the night. But I stayed because I love you."  
  
"Gross you two," Dawn said, standing. "I'm eating."  
  
"You may think it's gross now Bit, but in another few years, you'll be just like us," Spike said.  
  
"Don't remind me," Buffy said, walking over to her sister.  
  
Raven stood up, rubbing her eyes sleepily, and she looked over at Buffy who stood right across from her. She looked down to her feet, trying not to make eye contact with the older Slayer.  
  
"Raven, can I talk to you?" Buffy asked, surprising everyone.  
  
"Um, sure," she said wearily.  
  
Buffy smiled and walked into the bedroom, Raven following her. Dawn looked to Spike. "Ten bucks says we'll have a dead body on our hands," she said and Spike just laughed.

* * *

"You wanted to talk?" Raven said, sitting down on the bed.  
  
Buffy stood by the door, playing with her hands nervously. "Yeah. About earlier, I apologize. And I don't do that a lot. But, I was out of line."  
  
"A bit... But it was understandable," Raven said. "In no way am I trying to replace your sister Buffy. I know I could never do that, and I'd never want to."  
  
Buffy smiled. "I know you can't help you were called. No one can."  
  
Raven nodded. "The only reason me and my Watcher came to Sunnydale, is because he wanted me to learn from the best. I wanted to too. You and your sister are legends. It's not everyday you and your twin are called. When they told me just how you got another Slayer, I... Well I just wanted to let you know that I'm not trying to be Faith. There's only one her, and I would never try and fill her spot."  
  
"I was stupid to think you were..." Buffy said, and then smiled. "Would do you like to come patrolling with me tonight?"  
  
Raven's face lit up and she stood up. "That'd be so awesome."  
  
"Spike'll probably come to. He's a..."  
  
"I know, I've been informed," Raven said. "He's a cool guy. You're lucky."  
  
"I am, aren't I?"  
  
"Buffy, Raven! Better get your bloody butts out 'ere before this gets cold!" Spike yelled from the kitchen.  
  
Buffy smiled at Raven before the two left for the kitchen. 


	6. What The?

**Liz: thank you  
  
wicked-angel3: yeah, i like Raven too. lol. is that odd? i don't know..lol  
  
spuffy-fan: thank you thank you thank you! you gave me a great idea for this story. yay, thank you again! i'm glad you're liking it so far**

* * *

"I don't know..."  
  
"Oh c'mon Julian," Raven begged her watcher. "Buffy's an experienced Slayer. I'm safer with her then I am here with you. C'mon, please, I need the practice."  
  
"Well, I still don't see why I can't escort you," he said.  
  
"Oh please," Giles said from the kitchen.  
  
"You have a problem with my teaching Rupert? Just because I like my Slayer's under my watch, does not make me a bad Watcher. I am in control of this situation," Julian said.  
  
"Oh? Is that why you're standing there alone?" Giles said, turning and fixing his cup of tea.  
  
Julian turned in circles, but his Slayer was nowhere in sight. Cursing under his breah, he sat down at Giles' desk.

* * *

Raven, Buffy and Spike quickly left the house, leaving the arguing Watcher behind.  
  
"They're going to kill each other," Raven said. "Maybe that's for the best..."  
  
"He's not so bad," Buffy said. "He just needs to loosen up. Understand that you're the one with all the power, not him."  
  
"Movement straight ahead," Spike said as three entered the cemetery.  
  
"Who's that fighting?" Raven asked, squinting her eyes to get a better look.  
  
"I don't know, but I'm going to find out," Buffy said, running over to the spot where the two fought.  
  
"Do we just... Wait here?" Raven asked, looking over at Spike.  
  
"Buffy can handle it. If she needs our help, we help. I've had to learn that being her boyfriend and all. Why don't we go look over 'ere, Giles said there was a death."  
  
Raven nodded and followed Spike, still watching Buffy as she just stood there with the vampire.  
  
"Angel?" Buffy asked, and the two stopped fighting to stare at her. "Angel, I told you not to do this..."  
  
"I just came to see Faith, and I was attacked," Angel said, out of breath.  
  
"Hey pretty lady," the vampire said. "I'll forget about your friend if you come with me."  
  
She laughed. "No way."  
  
"Then you'll just have to die," he said, walking closer to her.  
  
"I think you're confused," Buffy said, bringing her stake up, and shoving it into his heart. "You're the one who dies... Again."  
  
"I could have taken him," Angel said, looking down at the dust.  
  
"You're human," Buffy said. "And although you've trained, and you've grown into an exceptional fighter, you aren't..."  
  
"Like you. Or Spike," he said. "I know. But I want to fight. That's what I want to do with my life. And I'm willing to give it up, just like Faith did..."  
  
"Angel," Buffy said sympithetically, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"There's a new Slayer, isn't there Buffy?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah... How'd you know?"  
  
"Spike told me. I want to meet her," he said. "Maybe I..."  
  
"Why? She's not Faith, she didn't come back."  
  
"You don't think I know that?" he asked, looking down at Faith's grave. "She's gone. I've accepted that. I've moved on Buffy."  
  
"With Nina?"  
  
"I'm starting to get the impression that I'm the only one who's glad I've moved on."  
  
"Are you?" she asked. "You loved Faith... A love like that just doesn't..."  
  
"Buffy, stop," he said.  
  
"But I just..."  
  
"No, stop," he said. "Look."  
  
Buffy turned and looked over at Faith's grave. There was some sort of light forming there, and it was growing by the second.  
  
All of the sudden, a blast of energy sent Buffy and Angel flying backwards.

* * *

My writing is really crappy today. Probably cause I haven't slept in over 24 hours. 


	7. She's Back

**wicked-angel3: yes, she's back, lol. read on  
  
spuffyfan: of course it's going to stay spuffy... it's not a bad thing, and it probably is not exactly what you were thinking, but if i tell you anymore, that would be bad cause i'd ruin it, anywayssss lol**

* * *

Buffy opened her eyes, and rubbed her head as she sat up.  
  
"Ow," she mumbled to herself, looking beside her to see Angel, lying there unconcious. "Angel. Angel?"  
  
She shook him gently, and slowly his eyes opened. "B-Buffy?" he asked in a whisper.  
  
"Are you alright?" she asked, helping him to sit up. "What happened?"  
  
"Looks like you're not the only one who can rise from the dead B."  
  
Buffy froze at the familiar voice of her twin sister. Slowly, she stood up, and turned around and looked on in disbelief when she saw Faith standing before her.  
  
"What? No "hey, nice to see you"?" Faith said.  
  
Buffy could feel tears falling from her cheeks, and immediately she ran into her sister's arm, squeezing her tightly, not wanting to let go. Faith hugged her back, and could feel herself beginning to cry, but she tried to sniff them back.  
  
"Is it really you?" Buffy asked, pulling away to look at her sister. "Are you... Is this... How?"  
  
Faith shrugged. "All I know is I'm here."  
  
Buffy wiped the tears from her face and looked back at Angel who was slowly getting to his feet. A smile formed on Faith's face and Buffy's expression told her to go to him.  
  
"Angel," Faith said, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
Angel couldn't speak. All he knew was that the love of his life was in his arms. And that's all he cared about. He didn't care that he was crying, and that everyone could see him. All that mattered was that Faith came back to him. That they could be together again.  
  
"I told you I'd be back," she whispered to him, kissing him passionately.  
  
Buffy looked beside her when she felt someone touch her arm. Spike was standing there, looking at her with confusion on his face. He looked to Angel, and saw only him engaged in a kiss with a girl.  
  
"Who's the bird?" he asked.  
  
"Who's the?... It's Faith! Spike, she's back," she said.  
  
Spike was stunned, but took the sobbing Buffy into his arms, kissing her head. "How?"  
  
"I... I don't know. She just... There was a light and then a boom and then... What are we going to tell everyone?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I faked my death," Faith said, walking over to the two, gripping Angel's hand. "We could say that I faked my death. I'm the selfesh, wild one, remember? I do those things."  
  
Buffy smiled. "Do you think everyone would believe it?"  
  
"What else do they have to believe?" Faith asked.  
  
Faith looked over to Spike, then to the girl standing behind him. She had dark hair, and was dressed in dark clothes, but Faith could not recognize her. Could it be Angel's new girl?  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Faith asked, nodding towards her.  
  
"Raven," she answered. "I'm a Slayer."  
  
Faith laughed. "A what? But... No."  
  
"She is," Buffy said. "She just came here, but she's been slaying for a year, since you died."  
  
"Wait. I was gone for a... A year?"  
  
Buffy nodded. "We'll worry about catching up later, okay? You should go home and get some rest," Buffy said. "Angel?"  
  
"Faith, let's go," he said, more of an order then a question.  
  
She willingly followed him, giving questionable glares at Raven, trying to figure out if she was on their side or not.  
  
"So that's Faith," Raven said. "She's got more attitude then I expected."  
  
"She's a ball of attitude," Spike said. "But she has your back."  
  
"If you don't mind, I think I'm going to go home too..." Buffy said. "Are you okay with the patrol?"  
  
Spike nodded. "Course. You go home and see your sis. We 'ave it."  
  
"Thank you," she said, kissing him quickly before heading off in the direction Faith and Angel had left.

* * *

**i don't know if i'll be updating soon or not, because i'm busy, and i kind of have writer's block, although i have ideas down, and now what i'm going to do... i just can't seem to write... although, i'll try to do what works and not think of it... so, sorry if you like this... but probably not for another few days, which isn't so so bad.**


	8. Heaven

**jane: =D Awe, thank you! That made me smile. I'm glad people like my stories, I didn't think I Swear would be that big.  
  
mac-babez: that's why I brought her back, it wouldn't, lol.  
  
spuffyfan-1: ek, sorry I haven't updated. If you're still reading? lol. It's been that long. Oh my goodness...lol. Anyway, thank you so much, you're the best  
  
lilmisscookiemonster: it's a good thing though, right? lol  
  
wicked-angel3: reuinions might be crappy, but I'll try my best. And I'm even waiting to see what I'm gonna make her reaction to Nina... I have ideas but I always surprise myself... If that makes sense AT all lol  
  
MisFaith1029: It is gonna be a more Faith/Angel centric story. I think, lol. Well, it's sorta going to not really be centered on a main couple. Or as far as I've planned... But yeah, it more so does revolve around them. I hope that isn't bad for others though, lol.  
  
a/n: Sorry again for taking so long to update! Life's been busy, and the writer's block's been constant. But I'm back! If you're still there. I cross my fingers you are, cause what's a story without reviews?**

* * *

Faith didn't know how she was brought back, or why. All she knew was that she was back, and that a whole year had passed by her. Everything had changed. But as soon as she was back in Angel's arms, it was like nothing had. It was as if they were still the same couple they were a year ago, before she died. And she was determined to let that happen again.  
  
"I can't believe you're back," Angel said, stopping and taking her hands. "I missed you so much Faith."  
  
Faith could see the tears forming in his eyes, and could feel some of her own forming. "But, I'm back now. Just like I promised. And we can be a couple again."  
  
He nodded, and leaned down to kiss her passionately.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt," Buffy said, walking over to the two, smiling, but crying at the same time. "Spike and Raven are... And I just needed to..."  
  
"I'll go ahead," Angel said. "Let you two talk."  
  
Buffy smiled at him, and Faith kissed him before watching him leave. Hesitant to let him out of her sight.  
  
"So, it's been a year?" Faith asked, as they started to walk to Giles. "What did I miss?"  
  
"Um... Well, nothing much. Spike learned a lot about who he was, you know, vampire side. And he no longer hates his real father. He's really developed, he's a strong fighter... I got more in touch with my Slayerness. Giles wanted me to, and you know, it passed the time... Angel, um... He's really been there for Dawnie," Buffy said. 'I can't tell her about Nina.'  
  
"Dawnie," Faith said. "How is she?"  
  
"She's ok. She took your death really hard..."  
  
"What am I going to tell her?"  
  
"The tru... Well, the lie that we're pretending is the truth. I've almost told her about the slaying so many times... And she's found so many things... I almost think she already knows," Buffy said.  
  
"She's probably out there kicking evil in the butt," Faith said. "That's how Summers women do."  
  
Buffy nodded, and looked over at her sister. "I've really missed you Faith. Everyone has."  
  
"I can tell," Faith said, wrapping her arm around Buffy. "But like I told Angel, I'm back. And this time, I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"You don't know that..." Buffy said, wiping away her tears.  
  
Faith sighed. "I know. But, I am a Slayer. I never know."  
  
They came to Giles apartment, and Angel appeared from the shadows. He took Faith's hand, as Buffy opened the door and walked inside.  
  
Giles sat at his desk, reading through some papers. He looked up at the door when it opened, and dropped his glasses onto the desk. Standing, he picked them up and rubbed them thoroughly on his shirt before putting them back on again.  
  
"Faith?" he asked, shocked.  
  
"Giles, she's back," Buffy said, walking forward. "Faith is alive."  
  
"But, how?"  
  
"We don't know. You're the brainy one, can't you figure it out?" Faith asked, walking over to him, and hugging him. "It's good to see you Giles."  
  
"My dear Faith," he said. "What you must've gone through..."  
  
"What do you mean?" Angel asked, stepping forward.  
  
"Well, there are so many... Hell demensions..."  
  
"Wait? Hell? Faith was in hell?" Buffy asked. "And we didn't try and get her out?"  
  
"I wasn't in..."  
  
"Why didn't you tell us this?" Angel asked.  
  
"Well, I thought you knew."  
  
"Still you should've informed! Giles, I could have done a spell... I could have gotten her out!" Buffy yelled. "I could..."  
  
"I wasn't in hell!" Faith yelled, catching their attention. "I wasn't in hell. I was in... Well, I think I was in... Heaven."  
  
They all stared at her, a little surprised by her reply.  
  
"You know, I'm really tired. I did just come back from the dead," Faith said. "Can I go to bed?"  
  
Buffy nodded. "Of course you can."  
  
"Is it still..."  
  
"Yeah, just where it always was," Buffy said.  
  
Faith nodded, and silently took Angel's hand, before disappearing into the bedroom.

* * *

**God, I promise to get on with the story. It seems like I'm dragging out this thing for ever. Oh my... Sorry. Hope you're still interested. **


	9. Note To Self

**Ok. This is short, yeah. As my chapters have been. But, it's hard to write long chapters for this story. I'm sorry. Thank you to all you reviewers, I love you! I love my reviewers =D**

* * *

"I don't know. Are you sure you're ready?" Buffy asked.  
  
She stood in her room, dressed in a pair of flared jeans, and a HARVARD sweater an old boyfriend had given her.  
  
Faith looked up at her as she changed out of her pyjamas and into a pair of leather pants she had been dying to get back into.  
  
"I was dead B, what do you think I'd deny? School is even better then resting. Hell, that's what I was doing for how long? A year?"  
  
Buffy nodded. She was still a little shocked about Faith telling them she'd been in heaven. And was still wondering how and why exactly she was back here.  
  
"Dawnie won't be home till later. She's still over at her friend's... Um... You can tell her when you see her," Buffy said.  
  
The door opened and Spike stepped inside, followed by Raven. "You girls ready?"  
  
"Yep," Buffy said, walking over to him and taking his hand. "Raven, are you nervous about your first day back at school?"  
  
She shrugged. "I'm a Slayer. I can handle whatever gets thrown at me."  
  
"That's the spirit," Spike said. "Faith, you look..."  
  
"Alive," she finished. "That's the look I was going for. Where's Angel?"  
  
"He had to work," Buffy said. "He left early. He kissed you good-bye."  
  
Faith smiled. "I thought I felt something..."  
  
"School isn't going to wait for you," Spike said. "Let's go."

* * *

The first bell of the day rang, and Buffy jumped out of the car, followed by Raven and Faith. Spike walked around to her side and wrapped his arms around her waist. He leaned down and kissed her gently before pulling away.  
  
"Do you need me to pick you up luv?" he asked.  
  
"Um... If you can, I'd love you forever," she said, smiling.  
  
"If anything goes wrong with Faith," he whispered into her ear.  
  
"I'll call you," she said. "Now get. I have class to attend to."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too," she said, kissing his cheek before joining Faith and Raven on the stairs.  
  
"Could you two get anymore mushy?" Raven asked.  
  
"Hey," Buffy said. "We're in love. We're supposed to be mushy."  
  
"Oh. My. God. Faith Summers?" Harmony asked, walking over to the two. "Aren't you, like, dead?"  
  
Faith looked to Buffy, then back to Harmony. "Nope."  
  
"Are you some kind of freak or something?" she asked.  
  
"No, see... I fell in love with this boy... Well, actually I didn't. I just liked his performance in bed. So, I left Angel and faked my death so I could be with this guy. Well, then I realized "like oh my god, I love Angel" so I came back. And, here I am. Alive and dating Angel."  
  
"You do know that he has..." Harmony started, but Buffy stepped on her foot, stopping her. "Ow. What was that for?"  
  
"Being you," Buffy said, smiling. "Now shew. You're annoying."  
  
Harmony stuck her tongue out immaturely at Buffy before walking away.  
  
"I do know that Angel has..." Faith said. "A girlfriend?"  
  
"No, are you crazy? He's totally insanely in love with you," Buffy said. "Ignore Harmony. She hasn't changed. Trust that."  
  
Faith laughed. "That's easier done then said."  
  
Buffy raised an eyebrow but smiled at her sister.  
  
_Note to self, kick B's ass later for hiding things from me,_ Faith thought. 


	10. Try Me

Faith walked beside Buffy into the cemetery. Her and Buffy were sent out on patrol by Giles, while he spent some time with Raven getting her used to the area. The places to ask information, who to beat up for it, that kind of thing.  
  
Faith had been thinking a lot lately. About a variety of things. Mainly about what Buffy was hiding from her. It had really been bugging her, and she'd been dying to ask. But she didn't want her sister to be mad at her so soon. After all, she did just return from the dead. And Buffy was the only one she could turn to to tell things, she had gone through the same thing.  
  
_Jeez Faith, just ask her you idiot,_ she thought. _It's not like she's going to be mad. I mean, I'm the one who should be mad, right? She's the one hiding something from me. Ok, just go for it... Just ask... Since when have you had trouble being blunt and not beating around the bush?_  
  
"B?" Faith asked, turning to face her but still walking.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you... You know... Have something you want to share? Cause I'm not afraid to beat it out of you if you leave me no other choice," Faith said. "Is it about Angel?"  
  
"Um... I don't think I should be the one to..."  
  
"So it is about Angel. Look, I don't know about you, but I'd rather hear it from someone then find out about it by seeing... Or something..."  
  
Buffy nodded. "Ok. Well, you have to know that he loves you. And, and you were... Well you were dead. And, he- he didn't know that you'd come back... Faith, he had to move on... It was the only..."  
  
"He has a girlfriend?" Faith asked, fighting away tears. "But he's going to leave her. Now that I'm back, he's leaving her..."  
  
Buffy hesitated a minute, but put a reassuring smile on her face. "Yeah, of course he will. He loves you Faith, no other girl could ever come close to you."  
  
"I am pretty hot," Faith said, smiling.

* * *

Faith walked into Giles apartment alone. Buffy had run off with Spike when they bumped into him in the cemetery. Faith didn't really mind though, she needed some time alone. Some time to think.  
  
She'd changed since she'd come back. She found herself to be more secretive and hesitant. Thinking things over instead of just doing. Maybe it was an improvement, or maybe she was scared.  
  
"Scared?" Faith said to herself, flopping down on the sofa. "Right."  
  
"Faith?"  
  
Faith looked up when she heard her name. She saw Angel coming into the room from the bedroom. She gave him a questioning look, but stayed in her spot.  
  
"Angel, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, Giles invited me over. He wanted some help on researching a demon," Angel said, sitting beside her. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong," she lied. "So, we have a baddy? May I ask why I wasn't informed of this?"  
  
"Faith you just came back... I don't want to lose you again."  
  
"That's why you have a girlfriend," Faith blurted out. She was shocked at herself for letting it slip, she wanted to hold back and wait till she could find out more about it. _Guess I haven't changed THAT much._  
  
"I... You... You know?" he asked. "Faith, you have to understand that..."  
  
"You're leaving her right? I mean... You're going to tell her that you love me, and that you want to be with me... Right?"  
  
"It's not that simple."  
  
"Isn't it? Cause, I thought that it was."  
  
"Others feelings are involved... It isn't just about me and you. It can't always be what we want. We have to think about others," he said, touching her shoulder.  
  
Faith pulled away. "You weren't thinking of me when you screwed her, were you?"  
  
"That isn't fair Faith."  
  
"Yeah, well I don't need to be fair," she said, standing. "I'll save you the trouble of officially breaking it off. We're over."  
  
"Faith," Angel said, standing. "You don't mean that."  
  
"Oh, I don't, do I? Try me," she said before grabbing her jacket, leaving Angel to stare after her. 


	11. Hello?

Ok. Well, I'm getting no reviews since my last two updates. And I was wondering if anyone is even still reading. It'd be nice, but if you aren't, there's no point in continuing this story. So, if you're reading, please review.

-Sn0wFlame


End file.
